Kassy and the Quidditch Captian
by LovingOliver
Summary: Kassy is dragged from her old school to Hogwarts where she is completly miserable until she meets a ceritan Scottish Sex God. Oliver Wood/OC Please R/R it is my first fanfic.


Disclamer: I dont own anybody blah, blah, blah. Except Kassy I do own her ^_^  
  
OK since this is my first fanfic .:laughs:. I cant figure out how to use the html codes like br or have it upload exactly as I wrote it you know with the spacing and everything right. Anyone who could help a newbie please email me at faerie_arwen@yahoo.coom (dont laugh at my stupid email address!) Any way thanks to anybody thats reading this. BTW its not suposed to be this short! It only looks like this becasue i havent figured anything out yet!  
  
I have always thought there weren't enought Oliver Wood fanfics out their. And the small percentage of fanfics that are dedicated to this handsome quidditch captian are either with Katie Bell ( this gets really old!) or they are Slash *gags at the thought of him paired with Flint* So I have decided to write one of my own! No-slash, thank god! Slash is evil! So yes this story is about Kassy and her obsession with Ollie. For those of you wondering about the 'R' rating, that part is comming but not unless you read and review ( nothing like a little blackmail ^_^) Ok i think thats all, Happy Reading!  
  
Kasalin Linnea O'Riley, or Kassy as she liked to be called, was what one would call beautiful. She had that classic beauty like Audrey Hepburn and Natalie Wood. Her long auburn hair fell past her sholders into large ringlettes. And her long legs were muscular from hours of Quidditch Practice. She had a small nose that was slightly turned up in that sexy sort of way, and plump full lips that were always the perfect shade of pink. But her most stunning feature was her eyes. They were the most beautiful shade of sea green, and they seemed to sparkel when she was happy or up to no good. Yes, Kassy was a beauty.  
  
At the moment though,her eyes seemed dull and grey, for she was just about as far fom happy as anyone could possibly be.  
  
Her parents, the owners of a highly successful wizarding Advertising agency, had decided to start up a european branch to their company and move to London. Kassy had been dragged with.  
  
So there she sat fresh from her fifth year at Salem Academy in America, in the office of Albus Dumbledore.  
  
"Its so cold, why does it have to be so fricked cold! You would think a Wizarding School would figure out how to make a castel warm, but no. I'm freezing my ass off here!" she thought to herself.  
  
"Kasalin" said Dumbledore,dragging Kassy from her thoughts.  
  
"I hope you will find Hogwarts to your liking, most students do."He smiled.  
  
"Most do, what about the ones that dont?" thought a bitter Kassy,but she smiled back. "I do too Professor"  
  
Dumbledore smiled again "Hogwarts has a reputation for turning out excelent witches and wizards....." he went on but Kassy wasn't listening.  
  
She scanned the room looking for something interesting. There was a pheonix, a shelf full of whirling silver things, another shelf containing different types of books and an old, torn wizards hat sitting on a three legged stool.  
  
The hat caught her attention and she cocked her head to the side and stared at it."This room is full of beautiful thing and then there is this ugly hat?"she wondered.  
  
Dumbeldores glances fickered to Kassy and then to the hat. "Ah I see young Kassy has discovered the Sorting hat" he said, looking a tad excited.  
  
"The Sorting hat" he continued seeing the confused look in their faces "is what decides what House a student will be placed in. I think I have told you about the houses" he said.  
  
"Yes Professor. Gryffindor,Ravenclaw, Huffelpuff and Slytherin" replied Kassy.  
  
"Excelent" said Dumbledore. "Now I think you should try it on"  
  
Kassy somewhat confusedly, somewhat reluctantly took the grubby old hat and placed it on her head.  
  
"This has to be some sort of joke she thought, why onn earth would the make me put this thing..." but her thoughts were interupted by the sound of a voice in her head.  
  
"Ahhh, an Older one" said the scruffy voice. "I dont get many of these" Kassy looked to Dumbledore. "Dont worry dear, its suposed to talk"  
  
Kassy, still thinking this was odd, sat still and listened to the hats voice.  
  
"Where to put you" continued the hat "You have great skill and courage, Better be GRYFFINDOR!" At these words Kassy slid off the stool and removed the hat from her head.  
  
"Congratulations Kasalin, Gryffindor was my old house"beamed her father. "As well as mine" said Dumbledore.  
  
Kassy placed the hat back on the stool and walked back over to Dumbledores desk. "I think that takes care of everything" said Dumbledore, placing some papers in a folder before it hopped over to the filling cabnet and jumped over to its appropriate place.  
  
"Quidditch, Professor?" asked Kassy. She had been a chaser at her old school, and was obsessed with the game to the dismay of her parents, who wanted her to concentrate on her studies.  
  
"Ah yes, Quidditch" replied Dumbledore. " I am sorry to say that one of the gryffindor chasers will not be able to play this season, do to a re- accuring infamed wrist. So there is a position open on the team, But you will have to talk to our Captian Oliver Wood."he continued. "You will find him with his team mates at the Quidditch pitch tomarrow morning as they have booked the feild."  
  
"Thank you Professor" said a now slightly happier Kassy. "At least I will be able to play Quidditch" she thought.  
  
"Now, I think It would be best if I found someone to show you around the school. It can be tricky to find your way around,even for someone like me " said Dumbledore as he crossed the room and opened the door.  
  
He looked out into the Hallway and smiled "Just the man I wanted to see. Oliver please come in" Dumbleore stood aside and the most gorgeous guy Kassy had ever seen walked though it. 


End file.
